dofustouchfandomcom-20200222-history
Leveling guide
This is a general leveling guide meant for ALL classes. Rules * This guide is meant to be general. Do NOT include leveling spots or techniques that are valid for one or two classes only. Spots/techniques specific to classes belong to the corresponding class guide. * Think twice before erasing something as it might turn out that both of your ideas are good. * Please add stuff you think is good, not what everybody else says. That said please be sure to be able to justify your choice. * Use links to monsters and locations, to allow easy mining down to detailed information. * Don't include too many details. Again, use links! * Questions/comments/criticism all belong to the discussion page! All Levels At level 10+ players should be able to train on: * Training dopples Starting from level 50, players can train via the: * Kolossium 1-15 * Do quests and fight mobs in Incarnam (such as Daredevil Crabs ). * From around level 7 the Incarnam Dungeon can be a good place for XP. * Another good place are the Gobballs up to level 10. * Lone Plants (Demonic Roses etc.) * Some quests in Astrub can be an alternate source for XP * Around level 12, Boars and Prespics are also good. * Buy and use Experience scrolls, like the Golden Parchment. * Daredevil Crabs * From approximately level 6, you may choose to leave Incarnam for the Astrub Rocky Inlet. * Small Lousy Pig Shepherd mobs can also be an option. * Mobs in the Gobball Corner can be nice XP. 15-20 * If you are still on Incarnam, keep completing the Incarnam Dungeon or fight the Small Gobball War Chiefs, but think of leaving the place. Prepubescent Chafers are also okay XP. * Boar and Prespic groups in Astrub Forest * Field Dungeon: If you can find a right sized group. * Mush Mush mobs. If you have a intelligence-based character. * One-armed Bandits * Quests in the Underground of Astrub. (Some quests can not be started after a specific level) * Sick Grossewer Milirats level 18+ in groups * Miliboowolfs level 30 or below * Wild Sunflowers * Astrub Rocky Inlet * Plant Mobs in The Cania Fields (avoid groups with Fungi Master) * Blops and Biblops (weak to your Element) * Lousy Pig Knight mobs at Lousy Pig Plains * Mushds * Piglets with strong Chance or Intelligence Spell * Treechnids and Trunknids * Finish the quest to get to Otomai Island with some higher levels and you will go from level 15-20 in about 30 minutes 21-30 * Boars, Prespics, Miliboowolfs * Creakrocks * Field Dungeon * One-armed Bandits * Sick Grossewer Rats * Wild Sunflowers * Fight mobs in Astrub Meadow * Astrub Rocky Inlet * Blops and Biblops that are weak to your element. * Castaway Island * Cracklers * Fungi Masters that are alone or with one other field monster * Gobballs (The Cradle is an ideal place for this level range) * Lousy Pig Knights and Lousy Pig Shepherds. * Mushds (Mushd Corner) * Piglets (Unless your only method of dealing reasonable damage is through using air spells/weapons) * Prespics * Spimush that are weak to your element * Single Treechnids (avoid groups with Spimushes). * Trunknids * Vampyres * Crabs (Kawaii River) 31-40 * Creakrocks, Chafers, or if both are really crowded do Boars, Prespics, Miliboowolf. * Field Dungeon * Blops and Biblops that are weak to your element. * Castaway Island * Dark Smiths, Dark Miners, and Dark Bakers in Bandit Territory * Drunken Pandawas * Fungi Masters (If they are alone or in tiny groups, which they hardly are). * Gobball Dungeon or mobs on Tainela. * Kwaks (that are weak to your element) * Lousy Pig Knights * Mushds * Piglets (Unless your only method of dealing reasonable damage is through using air spells/weapons) * Spimushs * Treechnids * Trunknids * Vampyres * Wabbits 41-60 * Chafers * Creakrocks * Field Dungeon * Bambootos * Blops * Bworks * Coral Beach (lone Palmflowers/Craborals) * Craborals and single Coralators if you can get to Otomai Island * Cracklers (can be found at Crackler Mountain) * Dark Smiths, Dark Miners, and Dark Bakers * Fungi Masters * Gobball Dungeon * Grossewer Rats * Kanigers * Lousy Pig Knights (Big groups) * Mushds in groups of 4 (with good wisdom set) * Sidimote Moor (lone Ouginaks and other monsters) * Plain Boars * Scaraleafs * Treechnids * Vampyres (1~2 Vampyre Masters probably wouldn't hurt) * Wabbit Island 61-80 * Blop Dungeon - Having an AP or MP taker is advised * Blops and Biblops - Facing groups weak to your element is easiest * Brakmar Rat Dungeon - Around level 500 group * Coral Beach (Multiple Palmflowers/Craborals with Coralators) * Chafers - Mobs in The Cemetery work best * Dopple Territory - Certain Dopples are easier for certain classes * Dreggons * Gobball Dungeon * Grass Plains * Grossewer Rats * Kanigers * Koalaks * Moon Island - Only solo beach monsters with good wisdom set past lvl 70 * Piglets * Ouassingue * Ouginaks and other monsters on the Sidimote Moor * Scaraleafs - Large mobs * Vampyres * Wabbit Island - 4-6 mobs, according to level 81-120 * Firefoux - Avoid Soryo Firefoux unless you are in a group that can deal all elements * Solo Gobball Dungeon Not recommended above 100 * Solo Scaraleaf Dungeon * Coral Beach * Grass Plains * Kanigers * Kitsous. * Koalaks * Ouassingues * Plain Boars * Single mobs on The Island of Frigost * Pandikazes - Mobs of 2 or more * Bonta Cemetery * Brakmar City Walls 120-200 * Agony V'Helley * Bherb's Gully - Total group should be about 900-1000 * Bonta Rat Dungeon * Brakmar Rat Dungeon - Total group lvl should be about 550 * Canidae Dungeon * Crackler Dungeon * Dark Jungle - Total group should be about 300-400 * Dreggons * Firefoux Dungeon * Fungus Cavern * Kaliptus Forest * Kanigers - Solo * Koolich Cavern * Lord Crow's Library * Minotot Room * Moon Island - Greedovores in The Deep Moon Jungle * Nolifis Island - Avoid Tanukouï Sans * Rainbow Blop Lair * Soft Oak Dungeon - Total group should be about 1000 * The Deep Moon Jungle * The Evil Forest * The Zoth Village * Tree Keeholo Foliage - Medium-Sized Groups * Trools * The Island of Frigost - (outside of Permafrost Port) Category:Guides